


Regret

by Icestorm238



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Internal Monologue, canonical deaths of two children, not really described in detail, some light gore?, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestorm238/pseuds/Icestorm238
Summary: 'Everything hurt.'
Asriel's thoughts minutes before his death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing.

Everything hurt.

Your muscles screamed in protest, your multiple gaping wounds cried in agony and your heart ached with grief.

This wasn’t what either of you wanted. It certainly wasn’t what you expected.

They lie still in your arms. They don’t move, make a sound, breathe, do anything. They merely lie there, the life stolen from their frail body by flowers, of all things. So similar to the flowers they’d spent hours in the garden caring for. You’d known the basics of the plan, known your role, but somehow what the plan involved hadn’t truly sunk in until it was far too late.

Your best friend was dead.

A sob threatened to overtake you as the reality of the situation struck you once more like a brutal slap to the face. Part of you couldn’t help but wonder if they’d wanted this the whole time you’d known them. You’d been so sure they’d moved past it. You’d been so sure they were happy.

You trudge forward, slowly, arms leadenly supporting their body and refusing to droop even as exhaustion threatens to overtake you and your vision blurs, swimming in and out of focus. You’re determined to get home.

You know it may be the last thing you do.

Eventually, after what feels like years of desperately moving forward you make it, the barrier looming tall above you. With the power you currently possess you pass through easily.

The power isn’t worth the price.

Spent, you collapse in the bed of golden flowers so similar to the one they’d adored on the surface. Your body is starting to crumble, dust soiling the petals.

The surface had been beautiful. Gleaming sunlight was everywhere, instead of just in the select spots like the rare pools of light you’d grown up with. There were new noises and new sights, an escape from the monotony of the underground. It was beautiful, but you wished you’d never seen it. You’d happily spend your whole life underground if it meant things could go back to the way they were.

Somewhere - maybe three feet away or twenty, your muddled brain couldn’t tell - a pained scream filled the air. You couldn’t muster the energy to care as you finally released your hold on their body and allowed them to roll onto the bed of flowers.

Regret was all you felt as you painfully raised your gaze from their pale, frozen form to the horrified faces of your parents. You had so much regret - this entire plan, the way it had ended, your current situation, the loss of your dearest friend, leaving your parents alone… the list was almost endless.

As your body disintegrated and the pool of dust gathered, you smiled one last time.

“I’m sorry…”


End file.
